


Time out

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Jensen, Cockles, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homelessness, Hurt Misha, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with the help from the Lovely and absolutely brilliant Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time out

The set was hushed as he filmed the final scene for today. He was sitting in an old bus. Leaning his head he pulled a light coat over the top of him. Flashes of memories running through my mind. Him, his mom and Sasha sitting in a similar bus but he tries and shake them away and focus on the scene. No, he was not homeless. He has a house, a wife, kids. That was behind him now. He was not the same scared fifteen year old. He stares out of the bus window with the sad saddened expression He wore over twenty years ago

"CUT" The director yelled and he let out a breath. He made his way off the bus and past the lighting crew and directors. His pace picks up and pretty soon He's running.

Jensen knew about Misha's past of course he did. But he's not sure if he should go to him or leave Misha alone. Un deciding he went to Jared. The moral compass of the trio 

"He's right, Jensen...Go on, no one's gonna say anything..." Jared, the man who became his brother outside of the show as well, looked at Jensen, encouraging smile on his lips. Then he leaned over to him and said, quietly:

"Maybe he needs you...go!" 

Jensen bit his bottom lip, and stood up. Jared's been through a lot of shit in his life, maybe, probably, he was right and Misha needed him. He left the studio and looked around, between the trailers it was already dark while the sky was still a sort of red color, looking too much like blood for the part of him that would always be Dean Winchester.

"Misha?" He called out, hoping he'd just gone for a bit of fresh air. Nothing. Walking into the cool evening air he headed for Misha's trailer, parked next to his. No lights shone from behind the curtains, still he knocked. 

"Misha, are you in there, dude?" No reply.

"Shit, Misha, c'mon..."

"You know, it's kinda funny how you go all Winchester when you're worried 'bout your friends..." It was Jared who'd apparently decided to call it a night, standing in the door of his trailer.

"Very funny, idiot..." He turned around, obviously Misha wasn't in his trailer, or if he was, he wanted Jensen wasn't going to kick in the door, for sure. Danneel wouldn't ever let him live it down, not to mention Jared or Misha himself. He looked up and down the alley between the studio halls, deciding to head left first, towards the lonelier part of the studios. He walked past the Impala, the functioning one he intented to buy, and looked inside. One never knew. But no sign of Misha anywhere. Slowly a nagging feeling made him uneasy, more uneasy than he already was, anyways.

"Misha?!" He called out again. He waited a few seconds, standing still, but there were only the sound of his own breathing and the steady drop of water onto the still wet pavement from the rain earlier. Then he remembered what Misha once told him, he would go to the forest when he felt sad or depressed. Reaching for his backpocket with his carkeys, suddenly in a hurry, he realised that he didn't have the keys for his car but another pair. With the usual rumbling sound the engine of the Impala roared to life. He pressed the pedal through, suddenly feeling like he should hurry and sped towards the gates of the studio. He didn't brake as he neared it and apparently a '67 Chevrolet Impala, weighing approximately two tons was enough to get the guard to open the gate very fast. With screaming tires he shot around the corner, glad he once did these stunt drive lessons. He knew where Misha was.

The drive was probably the most short but worrying amount of time he had ever endured but soon he reaches the forest and quickly pulls up. 

"Misha!" The ground is slightly soft with rain and he quickly finds his best friend crouching by a tree a short distance from where Jensen pulled up the car.

Jensen got out of the Chevy, drops of water falling from the trees and, thinking quickly, he took the two beer bottles (he hid them under the seat... never let Jared know...) and walked towards the narrow path leading to the cliff overlooking a small lake. It was quiet. And dark. "Misha?" Nothing. "Mish? C'mon man..." He reached the cliff and there, underneath the tree, he was, crouched and so violently shivering Jensen could see it from metres away.

(Misha's Pov)

"Mish?" A familiar voice calls my name but I do not look up. I don't really want to talk to any one at the moment. So I just curl on myself tighter

"Misha, are you okay?"I see him out of the corner of my eye but still I say nothing.

"Mish, I'm here" He comes and crouches next to me 

"Is this about that scene?" He questions and I nod.

"Listen man it's gonna be okay, You're not there...You're not alone okay? C'mon man it's freezing out here. I slowly get up and follow him out of from under the cliff. My eyes go wide as I see a familiar sight. 

"No way man you stole a car for me" I whisper starting to feel better

"Hell yeah I did" He smiles at me

"You alright there, dude?" He looks over at me.

"Hey Mish listen. These scenes can fuck us up but you gotta try and focus on the now okay? It is gonna be okay" Those words of encouragement make me smile.

"Okay" I agree. We set off back to the set


End file.
